More than just friends?
by Sher10cked
Summary: Modern AU: Peeta and Katniss have been best friends for years but suddenly their time together watching movies has become less innocent, does this mean they are more than just friends? Rated M for later chapters


**This chapter will be a lot of setting the scene for the story. Feel free to tell me what needs improving, constructive criticism is always helpful :) **

**Katniss POV**

"I hate school, why can't Peeta be in my maths class? Why do I have to suck so much at maths?

I sigh looking out the window, wishing I could be with Peeta watching movies in his bed. Peeta and his family live out the back of the school because his Dad is the care taker. I'm so lucky he is my best friend, because that means I can come over to his house when ever I want. His house is basically my second home, it isn't much of a house, it is so tiny that Peeta and his brother Rye have to a caravan each because there is no room in the house for them.

The bell signals for the end of school, I grab my stuff and race out of the room purposely bumping Glimmer with my bag, god I hate that girl.

Im coming over in five minutes so put your clothes back on

I smile as i send the text to Peeta.

PEETA: shit you got me, it's just you are so hot I like thinking of you naked ;)

Even though I know he is joking I still feel something stir deep in my stomach

KATNISS: it's not like I'd see anything anyway, your dick is so small that when we go skinny dipping the fish mistake it for a worm ?

PEETA: Katniss I have a pole

KATNISS: sure you do ;)

I open Peeta's caravan door and the moment I step in I feel arms wrap around my waist and then I'm tackled to the ground

"Peeta! Let go of me! You are going to break my ribs!"

Peeta just laughs, I feel his stomach muscles vibrate on my back from his laughing, damn he feels good. Wait. what? I can't think that we are best friends, just best friends.

"I'm not letting you go until you admit my dick is a pole" he says

"How would I know if it is a pole I've never seen it"

"What" his eyes go wide in surprise "what about all those times we went skinny dipping? Didn't you look? Not even once?"

"Why would I do that? Did you check me out?" I feel the back of my neck heat up

"Yeah I did, I would never miss that opportunity, besides I'm a guy I had! too look!"

"You can't just blame everything on being a guy Peet" i pause, maybe he is just teasing me.. "did you really check me out? I don't believe you,"

Peeta grins smugly, "you have a freckle on your right boob and the best ass I have ever seen"

I punch his arm "you are lucky that you are my best friend or you would be a dead man."

Peeta flips me over and sits on my stomach, i gasp for air "get off!" I wheeze

"Not until you tell me I have a huge dick"

"Why does it even matter what I say?" I ask

"Because if you don't I'm going to tickle you until you say it"

He starts tickling my stomach I try to wiggle free but he is too strong, but I won't give up, i wiggle to the left and his hand accidentally lands on my boob, electricity shoots through my body going directly to my core, i clench my thighs together. I know what I need, a distraction. I start to tickling Peeta back, being his best friend I know all his week spots, I tickle his neck and then his stomach. I feel his hold on me weakening so with my every bit of strength I have i roll over so I'm sitting on top.

"I win! And that means you have a tiny dick" I yell laughing

"Whatever you just don't want to accept that your best friend has the the biggest dick in the world" "and ahh Katniss...you are kind of sitting on the biggest dick in the world right now and I don't know if I can control it with you sitting there being so hot"

my cheeks flush as I realize that what I feel underneath me isn't just his jeans bunched up, I quickly role off him.

"You are so innocent" he laughs

I give him the finger

"Hey what was that for" he asks feigning a hurt look

I ignore him and put on Sherlock Holmes and jump on his bed to watch it, Peeta flops down on top of me "PEETA! Are you just trying to be extra annoying today?"

"You know you love it" he says rolling off to lie next to me with a wink

This was going to be a long afternoon.

**Sorry it is short i just want to know what you guys think, give me feed back on it should i continue the story or just scrap it? **

**Thanks :)**


End file.
